Abigail
by RizzlesReader
Summary: Jane just being Jane. Protecting people from getting hurt. Complete for now


**Just a little something that I wrote a few weeks ago. Thought you might like it. Don't know if more will come just get, but will stay until I state otherwise :)**

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was a workaholic she loved her job. She loved bringing families' peace and helping people. However today she wasn't Detective Jane Rizzoli, she was just Jane; enjoying her weekend off for work.<p>

Jane sat on a park bench opposite the playground watching children play on the jungle gym. She looked around the park watching parents interact with their children, except one man. He was sat on a bench across the other side if the playground staring at his phone, not even once glancing towards his child; assuming he had one here. She looked around a little more and noticed a small blonde girl sat drawing under a tree, far away from the other children. Jane was immediately drawn to the children, her detective gut never turned off; even if she wasn't working.

Jane walked over to the child and sat down next to her, "Hi, I'm Jane. What's your name?" the small girl looked up from her paper and looked towards Jane.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers" Jane nodded and took her badge out of her jean pocket; handing it to the little girl.

"I'm a police officer, it's okay. I saw you here by yourself and wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you here by yourself?" The girls' eyes went wide and took the badge from Jane's hand, her small fingers tracing over her call sign, 825.

"I'm Abby, I'm 6. My daddy is here, it's his turn with me but he doesn't care." Ah, so it's her dad on the phone. How could someone not care for this sweet little girl?

"Are your mommy and daddy not together anymore?" Abby shook her head and looked to the floor.

"No, daddy mean to mommy. Made her cry" Jane nodded once more and smiled at Abby.

"I'll go get a hot chocolate now from the café across the street, can I bring you anything back Abby?" Abby shook her head and smiled towards Jane. "Okay, I'll be back shortly"

Jane stood and dusted off her jeans before heading out of the park and across the street. Her foot had just hit the inside of the café before she heard a little voice behind her, "Jane, Jane you forgets dis" Abby said waving the badge as she ran across the road not looking beforehand. Jane heard a car screech as it turned a corner close by, Abby froze in the middle of the road, as she car got closer to her. Jane couldn't move fast enough to push Abby out of the way so instead she jumped in front of her and shielded her with her body. Jane squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the impact of the car; her body flew over the roof and fell to the floor as she car kept driving away. The pain was too much; her eyes couldn't focus enough to get the licence plate.

Abby lay on the ground a few feet away from her; she slowly opened her eyes and lay still for a second. Testing her body to see where she was hurt; nowhere apart from some cuts and scrapes. "Jane" Abby screamed and she ran to Jane's side. She wanted to shake her and wake her up but her remembered what her mommy had told her. She knew she wasn't allowed. People had started to crowd around them as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Jane wake up" Abby cried and stroked Jane's hair.

"You okay little one?" Jane croaked; her eyes still closed. Abby smiled through her tears.

"Yeah..." was all Abby could say as an EMT crouched beside Jane, stretcher in hand.

"Ma'am can you hear me? We're going to move you onto the stretcher now and get you to the hospital." Jane wiggled her fingers; assessing that they didn't hurt before finding Abby's hand and holding on.

"I'm ready" Jane whispered through a hoarse voice.

After Jane was lifted onto the stretcher and placed into the ambulance Abby had been seen to and had been given a small plaster for the cut on her head. "We'll get you checked out at the hospital okay Abby" The little girl nodded as she was strapped into a chair next to Jane in the back of the ambulance. Abby held Jane's hand the whole way there.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital didn't take that long. However all the tests and more unnecessary things took a few hours. Jane was now sat getting her broken wrist and ankle set and plastered. So far Jane had been calm, Abby hadn't she'd become restless when Jane was taken away for x-rays and cried the whole time. The staff at the hospital had thought that Abby was Jane's daughter with how she reacted even though they didn't look alike. At all.<p>

A nurse had taken Abby to get a chocolate pudding while Jane's bones were being set, obviously Abby didn't need to see this. Jane sat staring at the ceiling as the anaesthetic had started to take effect. Minutes later a nurse came in with a cart followed by a doctor. "Hello Jane, I'm Doctor Isles and I'm here to set and plaster your wrist and ankle" The doctor stated as she set down Jane's chart before gently prodding Jane's leg, careful to hurt her even though she knew she couldn't feel anything.

"Let's do this Doc" Jane smiled and looked anywhere but the doctor, even though she couldn't feel it, she didn't need to see it.

After 10 minutes Jane's ankle had been set and plastered, her wrist had just been set; as well as a few fingers before Dr. Isles' phone had rung. "Nurse, can you take over?" The nurse nodded as Maura stepped to one side to answer her phone.

"Hello? .. What do you mean you can't find her? .. You took your eyes off her? .. When did you last see her?" Maura clapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water. "Rick I swear to god you better find my daughter!" Maura hung up the phone and wiped her eyes before sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Jane looked over to her with a look of sympathy.

"Tell me about your daughter doc?" Maura gave a small smile and nodded as she nurse fished Jane's wrist.

"She's a bright, blubby little girl. She's just like I was at her age, she's only 6 but so smart. She loves drawing, I have no idea where she gets her art skills from. It isn't me"

"She sounds like a wonderful girl" And like Abby. I need to let her know she's safe. "What's her name?" Maura opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the door opening and a blur jumping onto Jane.

"JANE! You're okay!" Abby hugged Jane has tight as she could. "I missed you Jane"

Maura gasped as she saw her daughter hugging Jane, "Abigail" Abby's head whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mommy" Abby lunged at her mother wrapping her arms around her legs. Maura picked her up and held her close to her chest, before looked at Jane.

"How on earth did you end up with my daughter? Did you take her? What kind of sick freak are you?" Jane was speechless, Abby was on her verge of tears.

"Mommy no, Jane saved me" Maura looked down at the child in her arms, finally noticing the badge that hung around her neck. Maura sat Abby down on the edge of Jane's bed and took the badge from around her neck, admiring it.

"You're a police officer? You need to tell me what happened, right now!" Jane nodded and sat up straighter.

"Actually I'm a homicide detective. I had the weekend off so I decided to walk in the park and enjoy the sun, I was in the park for around 30 minutes before I noticed a man sat on a bench texting. Not once looking up from his phone. I thought it was a little weird so I scanned the playground and made sure everything was okay when I saw Abby sat under a tree drawing. In my gut I felt something wasn't right so I walked up to her and sat next to her. I told her my name and asked her hers but she told me that her mommy told her not to talk to strangers. So I took out my badge to show her I wasn't a threat; that I wouldn't hurt her. And then we walked for a while. I told her I was going to get a hot chocolate from across the street, she told me she didn't want anything so I left. I was just about to enter the café when she came running towards me, shouting that I forgot my badge. I heard the car before I saw it. It didn't sound like it was going to stop anytime soon. Abby was frozen in the middle of the road. I didn't know if I'd be quick enough to push her out of the way and I didn't want to hurt it if I did. So I stood in front of her and wrapped my arms around her and here we are. She insisted to come in the ambulance with me, she held my hand the whole way." Maura looked at Abby with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby what have I told you about looking before you cross the road, I'm so glad you're okay" Maura kissed the plaster on her forehead before wrapping her in a tight hug.

Maura looked over Abby's shoulder towards Jane and smiled, "Thank you so much for saving my baby" Maura embraced Jane in a hug too before placing the badge around her neck and kissing her cheek. "Abby remind me to kill your father!" Maura stated as she held her daughters hand. Jane laughed and winced at the pain in her ribs.

"Don't because I'd hate to have to arrest you" Maura gave a small smile and nodded towards Jane's casts.

"You won't be working for a while so I shouldn't worry" Maura's phone rang again as a nurse came in with Jane's crutches and discharge papers.

"Okay Detective you need to sign these then we can get you out of here. If you head to the pharmacy before you leave they will give you your pain medication" Jane nodded and signed the paper as she tried to get up from the bed.

"I don't care what you have to say! You will be hearing from my lawyer!" Maura slammed the phone down and sighed. "Come on Abigail were going home." Abby frowned and looked towards Jane watching her stand by the bed leaning heavily on her crutch. Maura raised her eyebrows, "Jane, you need to put your sling on and you won't be able to walk with the crutch, I'll go and get you a wheelchair" And with that she left the room. Abby jumped down the bed and hugged Jane's good leg.

"Thank you for saving me" Jane's heart swelled and she looked into the small green eyes.

"No problem kiddo" Jane ruffled Abby's hair as Maura walked back in with a wheelchair. "Sit"

Jane sat down in the wheelchair, happy to be off her feet.

"How do I drive with one hand?" Jane said as Maura put her arm into the sling.

"You don't you'll need 24 hour car until you have healed." Jane sighed and ran her good hand through her hair. Luckily her left hand was good so she could still do things.

"I leave in an apartment on the 3rd floor. The elevator hasn't worked since I moved in, my family don't speak to me anymore. I don't have anyone to look after me, I'll figure something out. Thank you so much for your help" Jane stated as she tried to wheel herself out of the door, with no success.

Maura smiled at her stubbornness as she wheeled her to the elevator. "Mommy we have space" Abigail piped up from behind them. "You can stay with us Jane"

"She's right Jane, you can. It's the least I can do after you saved my baby" Jane nodded but said nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>I am in the midst of writing more stories, I have a few ideas lined up. But am in a kind of bad place right now. Writing will continue soon x<strong>


End file.
